Zero the Hero
To see the article about the '''character', see Zero.'' For once, Numberjacks are the problem and not the answer. Can Zero bring them all safely home? Summary Naughty Zero is messing around in the launcher room and pushes a lever, which causes the launcher to make a noise. Not realising what's happening and after a failed attempt to get Zero's attention, Three, Two and One are playing hide and seek with Three being "it". After counting to ten really quickly, she finds One and Two in rapid succession and they disappear. Three is impressed for a few moments, but becomes frustrated when they don't reappear and the alarm sends her to the Control Room. When regrouping with Four, Five and Six, Three tries to tell them about One and Two's trick, but they had gotten a call from Agent 33 with problems: a boy has one chef hat on his head, and a girl has two gardeners boots. Five agrees to go out there and sort the problem, but hears the strange noise in the launcher. She doesn't think much of it and Six, Three and Four proceed with the launch as per normal. Once out and about, Five searches for the children. She locates the boy, but was surprised when Agent 55 finds Numberjack One, who says she didn't put the hat on the boy's head and can't move from where she is. Five then goes to look at the girl, then Three finds Two on the playground. He says he didn't put the boots on the girl and he's stuck as well. Three explains that One and Two had disappeared and must have reappeared outside, and she, Four and Six hear something wrong with the launcher. Three disappears from the control room and Four rushes to fix the launcher, leaving Six to man the control room. Five manages to find Three, who is causing problems for the balloon man by giving him three wooden boards, which should have been with the builder. In the launch room, Four's attempts to fix the launcher are fruitless and he ends up disappearing too. Five ends up finding Four at the builder's yard, while the builder has a tennis vest, a tennis racket, a tennis ball and a tennis net: four things altogether. Back at base, Six managed to contact Seven about the problem and she promises to get a hold of Eight and Nine. But, it turns out that Five had gotten stuck at the garden centre, and she makes five balloon animals appear. She tells Six it's up to him to sort things out if the bigger Numberjacks don't make it, and Six ends up disappearing too. He ends up giving a lady doing shopping some toys for a little boy: a scooter, a hover craft, a telescope, a water pistol, a tractor and a soccer ball: a total of six things. Seven managed to make her way down to help her friends, but she got stuck too. She ends up giving the cleaner the ladies' seven bags. In the kitchen, Eight lands himself in trouble by giving the chef the girl's things: a doll, a toy elephant, a bottle of soft drink, a teddy, a skipping rope, a hoop, a snakes and ladders board game and a bike: eight things total. Finally, Nine causes trouble for the tennis player by giving her three mops, three brooms and three buckets from the cleaner, that makes nine. Five then imagines all the problems being caused by all the Numberjacks... except they'd forgotten about Zero. Five reports to Six that Zero was their last chance, and after an effort of shouting, Five managed to get Zero to turn the Brain Gain machine on. The agents helped to count back and eventually, the problems were resolved and everyone was back home. Nine then gives the challenge for the episode: can you count on more than Nine? Four then says he'll fix the launcher, once and for all! Characters Numberjacks * 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 Agents * Agent 33 * Agent 55 * Agent 85 Trivia * This is the final episode to feature no meanies. * This is the first and only time there was no replay of the events of the episode. Gallery One in Zero the Hero.png Five calls a sleeping Zero.png Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on 0 Category:Everyone is Here